


A Hundred Million Stars

by kawaiixcaroll



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiixcaroll/pseuds/kawaiixcaroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino writes in his diary and Ohno reads it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred Million Stars

_____________________  
 _Remember that day I met you in the pouring rain? I slipped and fell onto the ground while running for cover. Your smile was so innocent when you covered me with your umbrella. I wonder why I started blushing._  
  


_Remember that day we went out for lunch and I said I hated my hands? I hated how they were short and fat.  You said they were cute.  I wonder why I started liking my hands more after that_  
  


_Remember when I said I would never love another girl again, after she broke my heart?  You cried together with me, even though it wasn’t your pain.  You grasped my hand, tight, as we cried.  I wonder why I didn’t notice how well our hands fit together._  
  


_Remember that night in the snow, you held my hands the whole time we were running from the other 3 in our silly snowball fight? Your shining eyes as you laughed were so, so beautiful. I wonder why I felt like I couldn’t live without seeing that smile on your face._  
  


_Remember that time I hurt my hand on stage during a concert rehearsal? I told you I would be fine, but you insisted on staying with me in the hospital, until the doctor kicked you out.  Even then, you waited outside for 4 hours until all my examinations and x-rays were done to walk me home.  I wonder why I couldn’t keep the smile off my face when I saw you outside, waiting for me._  
  


_Remember that day I confessed to you, in that dingy bar, after our concert? It just slipped out after I had a few drinks.  I was about to turn it into a prank or joke or something.  But then, you suddenly hugged me.  All the thoughts of jokes flew out of my mind. ‘What took you so long’ you said with tears in your eyes and a bright, bright smile on your face.  I wonder why I was so freaked out before._  
  


_Remember the first time we kissed, I was so nervous? You were so gentle and kind.  It was the best kiss I ever had.  I wonder why I was so nervous about it._  
  


_Remember how you gently kissed my forehead when I was sleeping in the green room? I was trying to sleep, but I thought how embarrassed you would be if I ‘woke up’. I wonder why I felt my heart bloom._  
  


_Remember that Christmas all 5 of us spend at Aiba-chan’s parent’s house.  The way you emitted happiness as you pointed at a star and said it was ours. I wonder how you can always make my heart beat faster._  
  


_Remember that day we watched the sun set at your house, while eating the food your mom made us? I remember thinking how you were the most beautiful person I ever saw, with the sun shining on your tanned skin, even with the rice on your nose and the sauce on your chin._  
  
  
  
  


_To the you who has many hobbies. The you who loves painting and sculpting.  The you who loves fishing more than sleeping:_

_I am so, so in love with you._

 

 

*****

Ohno put down the notebook and looked at Nino’s sleeping form by the bed, with a soft smile.  He walked over and kissed Nino’s forehead gently.

“Sweet dreams, Kazu.”

*****

Nino woke up wrapped in Ohno’s embrace and with Ohno snoring in his face.  Nino slowly wriggled out of Ohno’s grasp, trying not to wake him up.  Stretching as he walked over to the window, Nino noticed his diary on the desk

 

_I’m so in love with you too, silly._  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> x-posted at my lj


End file.
